


Partners in Crime

by untropicalisland



Series: Drinking (and Painting) in the Tower [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/F, First Kiss, but like...in a cute way, canon-typical alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untropicalisland/pseuds/untropicalisland
Summary: Beau attempts to show Yasha a typical date.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Drinking (and Painting) in the Tower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Partners in Crime

Usually it took several drinks for her to feel much, but not tonight. She glanced at Yasha.

“I think all this walking through the arctic has made me a lightweight,” Beau said.

“Oh good, I’m not the only one,” Yasha said with a small smile. "It's a lot of hard walking!"

“I used to like, get pretty drunk on dates, like you saw the shit bar in Kamordah, you just kind of drank until you didn’t care about those rooms, but…” Beau trailed off. Maybe if she put pen to paper, as Yasha had said, she could express it, but not now.

“This is nice. I like your room - I mean, I know Caleb designed it but you said it was some of your ideas, no?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure Lucien can also hear us from a distance or like, through the dome, so honestly I think describing how I want my room in the tower to look in detail and then slipping Caleb a note in deep speech and telling him to use magic to read it was a really good way to fuck with him.” Beau gave a short laugh, then stopped. “I’m falling back into the asshole habit, I really didn’t want to do that with - “

“I don’t mind. I kind of like it. I don’t want you to like...be a person you’re not.”

Beau took another long drink of whiskey at that, feeling her face burn in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

“It’s just like. I was telling Fjord - I hope you don’t mind - like, my usual dates back in Kamordah were like, fucking, breaking into shit, petty crime, that sort of stuff.” Shit. Why did she keep talking about Kamordah? Some fresh start this was.

“Oh I don’t mind. I actually, um...I told Jester. I mean, about you.” Beau blushed deeper, and the warmth seemed to spread down her neck and into her chest, and though she wasn’t taking another sip she held up the cup in front of her face.

“So wait. Everyone but Veth knows then? I couldn’t tell if she knew and was fucking with me at A2, or if she really didn’t know.”

“I think she really doesn’t know. But it’s okay! We spent some time at the lava river so I think that counts, and this way Jester is spending some time with her tonight. But also, what about petty crime? I never really had normal dates.”

Beau paused for a moment, both desperately wondering what Yasha’s dates had been like and not wanting to pry.

“I mean I don’t think it was normal, but it’s definitely what I did. Honestly I don’t think anyone here” - Beau gestured in the direction of the closed door, beyond which lay the rest of the tower - “is really a like, connoisseur of normal dates. Maybe Caleb? That beer garden seemed pretty normal, like, a little drinking and dancing? Maybe Veth had a normal date but honestly I bet she and Yeza like, made acid together and poured it on things.  
So like, I talked about Tori, right? We’d like, break into shit - she was really good at that and like, I’m not bad at it either, and we’d take the money and get some booze and get a little drunk, and then depending on the situation maybe we’d do some uh...light extortion? Or maybe get really drunk, and we’d get the room, or sometimes in the summer we’d just stay outside, climb up one of the foothills, not really high, just enough to where you could get a really good look at the stars, and, uh…”

She trailed off again, looking at Yasha’s faintly flushed cheeks.

“Looking at the stars would be nice," said Yasha.

Beau quickly pounded her drink.

“I mean, I'm not sure about all crimes - fuck the Tomb Takers and all but I can’t imagine anything with that going well right now but you know, I was thinking...what if we tried to get into the penthouse?

“The penthouse?” said Yasha.

“Yeah, that top floor Caleb has.”

“Could be exciting,” said Yasha, a twinkle in her eyes.

“It’s a date! Get tipsy, B&E, just like I said.” Beau held open the door. “After you.”

“You’ll have to do the infiltration, I think. I’m more of an axe in the door kind of woman,” said Yasha as they exited. Beau stood still for a moment, considering the image, then shook her head, glad Yasha was in front of her, and they floated upward.

It was quiet by Veth and Caleb’s rooms. Beau could faintly hear Caleb’s voice from the dining room, several floors below.

“OK, Caleb’s busy, and I don’t think Veth will care,” she whispered at Yasha. “Let’s go.” They floated upward in the warm golden light of the tower until they reached the top.

The small round opening to the upper floors, upon inspection, had no keyhole, handle, or doorknob.

“It’s some kind of wizard shit,” said Beau, as Yasha floated up next to her. She pulled out her lockpicks and shook them uselessly. "No latches or keyholes - nothing to pry back. I guess we can try your method of entry."

“I left my swords in my room, but maybe we could punch it together?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” said Beau.

Yasha’s form wasn’t quite Cobalt Soul standard, a small part of Beau’s brain pointed out, but the rest was too busy looking at at the perfect bicep muscle, the squared, broad shoulder behind the punch. Beau nearly forgot to ready her own strike.

“One, two, THREE” said Yasha as their hands both went through the smooth surface, landing on nothing.

“FUCKING wizards,” said Beau, cracking her neck.

“What do you think?” asked Yasha.

“It’s got to be a magical password then. Uh...Frumpkin.” said Beau. No movement.

“Katzenprinz,” said Yasha.

“Scheisse,” said Beau. “Mighty Nein.”

“What’s the one he used for the amber?” asked Yasha.

“Caleb seems like he wouldn’t use the same thing. Una, though. Una? Leofric?”

“Widogast’s Perfect Penthouse,” said Yasha, giggling a little.

“High quality paper,” said Beau, attempting Caleb's accent and laughing herself.

“Widogast’s Tropical Drink with Umbrella,” said Yasha, a little louder.

“Boba!” said Beau.

“What are you doing?” said Caleb, from behind them. Beau turned around rapidly.

“Shit. Yasha, uh, in the typical dates, this is where Tori would run and I’d do a right hook,” said Beau.

Caleb looked gratifyingly mystified. A quick glance downwards revealed to Beau that Fjord was looking up at her from two floors below, making a strong “I don’t know” expression before he and Jester floated quietly into his room.

“Beau, let’s be honest with Caleb,” said Yasha.

“I just like...okay it’s kind of stupid.”

“Yes, attempting to enter prohibited spaces in a wizard’s tower is generally considered the epitome of that," said Caleb.

Beau was fairly sure she could stun Caleb, but didn’t think that would help the situation much. “My first girlfriend and I would like, have a few drinks and break into things. I thought Yasha and I...I got caught up in the moment, sorry, I dragged her along.”

Caleb’s expression softened by the smallest amount, enough for Beau to know he would be fine after a night of sleep and perhaps another apology over breakfast.

“I just like, was hoping to get into the penthouse.”

“Beauregard, I would like you to have a lovely evening. I will talk to you about the penthouse tomorrow, if you’d like, but it is not what you think and it is not a good place for a date.” Beau immediately recognized the tone of voice there, though she wasn’t sure Yasha did.

“Fine,” she said, rolling her eyes, more for Yasha’s benefit than Caleb’s. “Yasha, let’s go back to my room and do the blackmail part of the night.” She mouthed “sorry,” at Caleb, who gave the tiniest nod of acknowledgement, and floated back to her room. “Yasha, you can open it - it will listen to you.”

Upon entering, Beau let the door shut and sat next to Yasha again at the bar, putting her head in her hands and making a frustrated noise.

“Yeah, that was always a risk then too,” she said, responding to the unasked question. "Probably should have done some recon first."

“What did you do when that happened?” said Yasha softly, her hand resting on the counter, inches from Beau's.

“See if we could blackmail someone from the last date,” Beau said into the smooth black-and-white stone of the bar.

“We don’t seem to have the information for that,” said Yasha.

“Oversight on our part,” said Beau, looking up to see Yasha leaning towards her, smiling. Yasha moved in close, cupping her chin and tilting her face towards her before kissing her deeply.

“We’ll try again tomorrow,” Yasha said quietly, her hand still cradling Beau's face, after they broke apart. “Or stargaze, if we can’t. There are beautiful lights you can only see up here in the north.”

“I would love that,” said Beau, slipping off her chair and grabbing Yasha's other hand, pulling her toward the interior room and the bed. "That was always the best part, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Tomb Takers? LET THEM KISS ALREADY.
> 
> I have two other WIPs of the party members hanging out in the tower during the date, so this will be a series but while there will be acknowledgement of the other activities going on in each piece, no need to read all three.


End file.
